harry potter year one
by the houses of hogwarts
Summary: This is the first year at Hogwarts I've never really had any friends till now wonder what its going to be like how will my classes go am I as powerful as they say or do I have even more power than they thought? Read this thrilling story to find out. ( sorry not good at summaries its way better than the summary though at least I hope it is) powerful independent Harry bad dumbledore


" What's the platform number again?" I turned my head and saw a family of red heads running towards the platform form with trunks like mine they even had an owl! They must be wizards I thought keeping myself hidden among the other muggles hopefullf by watching them get on to the platform I'd be able to do it without asking for any help. "It's platform 9 3/4 mum can't I go this year to" a girl with red hair asked her mother. "Right Percy you first" the oldest of the red heads started running towards the wall between platforms nine and ten after a while I was for sure he would've hit the wall.

I had to blink a few times when I realized that he ended up going straight through it. The next two oldest who could pass as twins went next. After they went I decided I had to ask for help when it was getting to confusing for me to processe what was going on. "Excuse me ma'am but could you help me get on to the platform" I had asked giving her my best innocent smile she looked down at me and said "Of course dear just walk straight through platforms nine and ten best do it at a bit of a run if you get nervous"

I looked at the wall it looked pretty solid to me but than I shrugged and walked calmly into the wall. The sight that met my eyes afterwards was breath taking I saw a train with a red steam engine and saw tons of families walking about and kids talking to their siblings and friends and parents. I turned away feeling jealous about how happy everyone seemed and wisingg I had what they had and what they took for granted.

I moved out of the way and towards the train I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't even notice the red headed family watching me.

- George's POV-

I same the boy who had asked for help onto the platform and I turned towards my older brother Percy to see him looking at the boy to I could tell he was worried since the boy was a first year and he was by himself on the platform. I could see the look of envy in the boys eyes as he was watching everyone he seems to be thinking about something as he pulled his trunk towards the train he seemed to be having some trouble with it.

I turned to Fred and said "Oi Fred why don't we go over there and help the iccle firstie out he seems to be having some trouble" I saw Fred looking to where I was pointing my finger at and saw him nodding I could see the shocked faces of the rest of the family and said " what we help firsties all the time" I saw Percy nodding in agreement with Fred.

We both left everyone as I looked back I saw Percy following us as we went to the first year I can,e up to him and said "Do you need any help with your trunk?' I saw him nodding his head as he said " yes please" I than looked over to Fred and said "Oi Fred come help me lift this trunk"

As we had helped the first year I saw that he was talking to Percy about classes as they were talking I noticed the lighting shape scar on his head and my eyes widen as I realized who he was.

I saw him looking over at me and Fred as he saw me looking at him he gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but return it after awhile both me and Fred started talking to him about different pranks we had pulled so far.

He switched back in forth talking to both me and Fred as well as Percy I was amazed that he wasn't bored with talking to Percy as most people would be.

- Bill's POV-

I looked over to where my brothers was talking to the first year I was surprised when the twins went to help him with his trunk and now I'm even more surprised to see them all talking about something the first year said something that ended up with the whole group laughing I was shocked to see Percy and the twins all holding onto each other laughing with tears in their eyes.

I pointed it out to the rest of the family they too looked shocked what else will the first year do that seems impassable such as getting the twins and Percy to get along as well as getting Percy to laugh like that?


End file.
